


5 Times Someone Wondered About Alex Lannon's Parentage

by Maymot97



Category: Dominion (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that five different people have wondered about Alex's parentage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Someone Wondered About Alex Lannon's Parentage

5\. Jeep

It wasn't something they talked about. They hadn't discussed it when Charlie announced that she was pregnant; they didn't discuss it even after the apocalypse had begun. So long story short- Jeep Hanson had no idea who Alex's dad was. Well, his biological dad at least.

The subject was taboo with Charlie- she made that very clear at the beginning. And then she died, and Jeep became dad, even though he didn't really feel up to it, despite what he'd implied months earlier outside a diner that doesn't even feel real anymore..

Michael wasn't any help. Jeep knew the archangel knew, but Michael would just smirk and shake his head. And in all of their time of knowing each other Michael never once answers that one question.

And so, though he speculate, Jeep dies not know the answer to his question.

***

4\. Ethan

The new V1 is odd, according to Ethan. He struggles more than the others, having been plunged into this caste without warning, and- though sympathy doesn't go far too far in the tunnels- Ethan feels for the newbie. So he takes him under his wings and witnesses the truly odd shit that happens with this boy.

It's nothing too attention grabbing- Alex is great at not being caught stealing, at masking the syphoning of electricity, and at just keeping their little band of V1s together. As they get older, Alex gets better at these things and then he develops slightly better physical abilities than the average V1 (and sometimes V2s depending on which soldier is chasing them) and Ethan just has to ask:

"Are we sure you're human?"

Alex stares at him for a second, over the heads of sleeping children, and laughs. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Ethan nods and goes to sleep, and they don't talk about it ever again.

***

3\. Bixby

To Bixby, Alex is the sun.

The girl looks up to him in a way that none of the other children do. And even though she know what the angels have done, she still calls Alex the closest thing a human could be to one. Alex has told her that angels used to be the epitome of good, and that people used to believe in "guardian angels". That's what Bixby calls Alex- her guardian angel- earning him odd stares from the other soldiers.

The first time Alex visits her in the hospital after the attack, she's still on painkillers.

She can just barely focus on him when she asks, "Are you an angel, Alex? A good one?"

Alex just shakes him head and pets her hair. "Whatever you think, kid. Whatever you think."

It's as much of a non answer as he can give, because all this "Chosen One" stuff has thrown him for a loop, and he doesn't know what he is anymore.

***

2\. David

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Whele," Michael growls out, as David steps into his perch.

David laughs and stands by the window, overlooking the city and ignoring the irate archangel.

"This whole "Chosen One" business," he begins, prompting Michael to stare at him. "Does it mean Alex is any less human than previously thought?"

Michael stares more intently at him. "What are you implying?"

David turns a little towards Michael. "Do we know for sure that Jeep was Alex's father?"

"He was the only father Alex ever had."

David "hmmd" and turned to leave. "That's not an answer, Michael."

"It's the only answer you're going to get."

David shrugs and leaves.

***

1\. Alex

Alex sits down by Michael, on the edge of a road a few miles from New Delphi, glad to be out of that disaster. Neither says anything for a while, until Alex blurts out, "Jeep wasn't really my dad was he?"

Michael, almost immediately, says, "He was in all the ways that mattered."

"But I'm not actually related to him?" Alex prods, rolling his eyes a little and twisting to face Michael.

The archangel shrugs. "No, and Jeep was fully aware of this. But he raised you as his own, and that's what matters."

"Do you know who my biological father is? I'm just curious."

"Yes," Michael says, facing Alex.

"Who?"

Michael draws his eyebrows together a bit and says, "It's unusual for the children on angels and humans to not have wings."

Alex doesn't really know how to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> You can take the ending as you will, but it's supposed to be implied that Michael is Alex's father, because I like and support that theory.


End file.
